madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Showdown Arc
Showdown Arc is the fourth story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses on the second showdown between the two Supreme Commanders: Tigre of the now reformed Moonlight Knights (later reformed as Brune Army under Regin's decree)Light Novel Volume 13 Epilogue, and Kureys Shahim Balamir of the invading Muozinel Army. Prologue Battle of Ormea Kureys and Tigre's army first clashes on Ormea. After Kashim's defeat and lost over half of it's advance force, Kureys forms a seven division formation to prevent Silver Meteor Army from ambushing them. Tigre the Supreme Commander of Brune Army Immediately after their victory defeating Greast and his army in their conflict, the Moonlight Knights rushes back to Nice in order to recuperate its morale and regrouping with other Knights. During that time, the Moonlight Knights are welcomed with ovation and cheers from the citizens of Nice. At the same time, in regards of Brune Army's numbers, Regin also declare her announcement that-under her decree, she promotes Tigre as a Brune Army's Top General and Supreme Commander, effectively making him as a commander to the entire Brune Army. The soldiers on Brune will be entirely placed under Tigre's command and with 70,000 troops under Tigre's command. He is ready to repel Muozinel from Brune by defeating Kureys. Chronology 'Brune's Retaliation Against The Invaders' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 The meeting begins with Mashas announces a bad news: Despite their initial victory over Muozinel Army's reconnaissance unit, their army is still lack of soldiers because three generals from their respective forts at Massilia chose to stay behind and fought against Muozinel Army, even though they were supposed to leave The major reason why all three generals refuse to leave is because they thought their fort remained formidable despite the fall of Nemetacum by Muozinel Invasion. According to Regin's order however, just because these forts looked durable doesn't mean they will hold the invading army for long, not especially the invading army with overwhelming numbers. Unfortunately for all three of them, one of the forts were fallen into Muzoinel Army's hands and reach Nice under Regin's decree. Everyone is so frustrated to hear this news that Lim and Mila worry that their allies will be obliterated if this trend continues. So Tigre opts to split the army into two units: While he, Elen, Bouroullec and Lim are leading the Assault Unit to attack Muozinel Army and save Fort Severac with 20,000 men, though Lim suggests to go for Fort Gregovia The major reason for Lim's suggestion is because of its location that is nearer to Nice, unlike the other two locations.instead in order to increase their chance to defeat Kureys, the rest will stay with the Defense Unit to defend Nice. As everyone is wondering if Kureys's defeat and ally reinforcement will drop Muozinel Army's morale, Tigre doubts it because not only he believes the enemy may proceed their invasion regardless their leader's defeat, but their allies were too busy in handling their own affairs Notably for Asvarre and Zhcted, two of Brune's recent allies, who had their hands tied in different circumstances: Asvarre was busying engaging their battle against Sachstein, whilst Zhcted are short of capable/renowned warriors aside from the Vanadises to defend their kingdom., meaning Brune had to defend itself against the invaders alone. Regardless, Tigre suggests on contacting Sofy and/or Olga for help Originally, the Vanadis of Legnica was supposed to be on the list in aiding them for defeating Muozinel Army but, because Fine was new, neither Tigre or anyone ever learned her presence. which Mila approves. The meeting ends with Tigre makes his final briefing by telling everyone that they will begin their attack by tomorrow. Part 4 'Meeting of the Three Vanadises' Meanwhile at Silesia, Fine-after earning her recognition as the Vanadis of Legnica within a month Due to her training for a month, Fine governance over Legnica was actually well received by Legnica residents who claimed her administration rivaled with Sasha's, although she is still isn't satisfied as she aim something higher than that.-is attending her first meeting with her fellow Vanadises Liza and Tina who have returned from their respective missions outside Zhcted. During that meeting, Fine not only retelling her learning experience as a Vanadis to both Liza and Tina, she also asks them about Elen and her involvement at Brune The reason for her question about Elen is not because she cared about Elen but focus on Zhcted's victories. Since she is new war maiden in Zhcted, she didn't know what had happened in the kingdom prior to her arrival.. Tina then explains their (Elen and herself) mission in aiding Tigre to fend off the invading Sachstein Army under King Viktor's orders. Fine then asks Liza in regards of her friendship with Elen which the latter denies despite she is worried about both Elen and Tigre One of very example for Liza's care for Elen where she calls Tina out for abandoning her fellow Vanadis at Brune. This unfortunately , only to be embarrassed when Tina teases her over her unusual friendliness with Elen and Tigre during the previous Sun Festival. Tina's stories about Tigre-specifically his trust to the Vanadises-has garners Fine's interest towards him While interested with Tigre Parts of her suspicions towards Tigre has befriended nearly all seven Vanadises if counting Tina, something she never learned nor she heard before. to the point she yearns in meeting him in person once Brune's chaos is over. Fine then asks Liza and Tina about their motivation in becoming a Vanadis, to which both reply that they are going to fulfill their respective dreams. Thinking about Elen's quest in continuing Vissarion's legacy, Fine also resolving to fulfill her own dream. 'Fall of Severac: Muozinel Army's March for Nice' Elsewhere, under Kureys' order Muozinel Army departs from Massilia and heading for Nice, starting by targeting Fort Severac. 'Olivier's Resolution' Not long after Tiger's and his allies' departure, Olivier meanwhile confronts several warlords who are still displeased towards Tigre's position as Brune Army's supreme commander to the point they still mock him as a "disgrace" by bringing up his background and his alliance with Zhcted. Olivier however reminds them about Tigre's defeat of Roland and even mentions that had Roland is still alive, he would certainly follow Tigre's war to save Brune, effectively silencing the opposing warlords. Afterwards, Olivier mutters his apology to Roland for using his name as the means to dispel other's distrust towards Tigre and unifying Brune Army. Before his preparation for battle, Olivier optimistically believes that they will overcome Muozinel Army's invasion despite the latter's overwhelming 100,000 soldiers against 40,000 defenders. 'Defense of Nice: Full day of Siege' When Muozinel reaches Nice from the South, Kureys immediately orders an all-out siege warfare without knowing how long the siege on Nice itself. Brune Knights are immediately alerted as they are alarmed on how and when Muozinel are making the assault either on day or night, making Mila have to devise strategy in order to keep Nice defended without any attack attempt from Muozinel. While Mashas and Mila is in command of Defense of Nice to keep Muozinel occupied, Tigre, Elen and Bouroullec led the Special Operations in attempt to attack Muozinel on one of the three forts with 20,000 soldiers that Tigre dispatch Battalion by Battalion in twenty days to reach designated point. The purpose is to make Kureys believe Tigre and the Moonlight Knights are attempting to cut off their supplies. 'Battle of Severack: Showdown between Supreme Commanders and Re-match from Battle of Ormea' After Muozinel withdraws to Severack. Tigre led 70,000 soldiers to face Kureys's 150,000 soldiers on Severack in order to settle the showdown after their duel on Ormea was postponed. Thenardier's victory over Muozinel on Brune Southern Port makes Kureys decide to make a full scale retreat from Agnes while Kureys himself hope he can fight Tigre again on the re-match which happens on Severack now. Tigre dispatched 20,000 soldiers to rear assault which he deliver them Battalion (500 to 1000 soldiers) by Battalion each night to avoid suspicion while Nice was besieged. After Muozinel retreats, Tigre led the remaining 50,000 to launch a full-scale counter attack at Severack while 20,000 will still be used as a rear assault. 'Celebration for Victory' Sofy's Advice fro Mila In Nice Royal Palace where nearly everybody is celebrating their narrow victory after Muozinel Army's retreat, Sofy visits Mila who is seen sulking (which Mila denies) in her room even after their victory. When telling her parents' story before their marriage and an unknown legend, Sofy further encourage Mila to profess her feelings to Tigre. The Friendship Between Tigre and Damad (To be added...) Regin's Confession And Proposal As the banquet is on going, Elen and Lim joins Sofy and Mila with the former asking them if they have seen Tigre, though the two replies that he has just greeted with several aristocrats not too long ago. This prompts Elen to complain about not seeing Tigre only to calm down after Titta advising her at least wait for the party to be finished first. Elsewhere, Tigre is lying on a Nice Royal Garden's grassy field until Regin approaches besides him without her bodyguards. Regin confesses to Tigre that she loves him, but Tigre rejects her out of his concern about the relationship between him and Elen. Regin then asks Tigre to become the King of Brune instead. When Tigre asks her why, Regin replies that it is due to his grandiose accomplishment made him more than qualified candidate as the king, as well the woes within House Charles and her people's dissatisfaction towards her, which all the confession are claimed to be truthful. Hesitated at first, Tigre tells Regin that he needs one year worth of time to consider because he need to investigate the Black Bow's secrets and it's relevance to the Viralts and Demons. As she is initially skeptical, Regin agrees to let Tigre to consider but reminds him that she refuses to give up her love for him. This prompts Tigre to feel a bit guilty after witnessing Regin's iron will while thinking a way to settle the problem between Brune and Zhcted one way or another. After their dinner, Tigre invites Elen to one of the palace room for a talkIn one of the conversation, Elen was so surprised to see how serious Tigre has become-judging by his personal expression .. As they toasts their drink, Tigre tells Elen about Regin's confession to him and explains everything to her. To Tigre's surprise, however, Elen is surprisingly calm even after hearing it as she instead asking him if he is actually happy about it. Notable Event *Tigre-Kureys Showdown **Fall of Severac **Defense of Nice **Battle of Severac Story Impact *The meeting of three Vanadises in Silesia would foreshadow several events to come in the latter arc. **Fine becomes interested towards Tigre after listening Tina's accounts from her wars in Brune, especially his friendly relationship with other Vanadises specifically Elen. That alone driven Fine's desire to meet up with her old acquaintance again and the young Earl (Tigre) once Brune's stability has return. ***Additionally, Liza's and Tina's dreams to be a Vanadis further motivating Fine to fulfill her duty as the War Maiden in order to pursue her own dream. **Liza's feelings and concerns for both Tigre and Elen are shown when she is teased by Tina about her meeting prior to the previous Sun Festival. ***In the same meeting, Liza calls Tina out her abandoning Elen at Brune for not participating her war against Muozinel Army, even though Tina herself claiming that it was under Elen and other's own violation. This eventually foreshadowing Tina's eventual betrayal in the next arc. **Tina continues her hidden agenda where she later visits an imprisoned Ruslan in the Imperial Shrine in Silesia. What is Ruslan's role to her plot however is remain unclear until the final arc. *An unnamed legend is briefly mentioned where, according to one lore about him before the series' beginning, he was well regarded as a hero by three kingdoms (Asvarre, Brune and Zhcted) in the continent for his heroic deeds in repelling pirate threats, as his role as a peacemaker to these three kingdoms. While he is last seen in his 60's and set sail to an unknown destination, anything about him besides his legendary reputation remained ambiguous. *Brune Army's harrowing victory against Muozinel Army-who then had to retreat after hearing a sudden news of their kings's (Kureys' brother) passing-bring several significant events that foretell the next event to come in the later arcs. **Kureys comments that so long Tigre still lives, even if they manage to capture Nice Brune shall never be fallen easily. This remark alone foreshadowing Kurey's anticipation for another battle with Tigre in a near future once he stabilizes Muozinel. ***This will also foreshadow both of each respective position either they become Head Monarch, though when will they fight in the next encounter is remained to be seen. ***Kureys is the first person to admit and recognizes Tigre as one of Brune's Mightiest Hero via his remarks, indicating his value toward Tigre not only just as his worthy rival but also Brune's one of few valor warriors. **The subjugated provinces of Southern Brune (including Nemetacum) are liberated and return to Brune after the invaders' retreat, but they aren't leaving Brune empty handed as they still taking Nemetacum's pillaged properties and captured slaves from the same place back to Muozinel. **Currently, the only people who know Tigre's and Elen's romantic relationships are Mila, Rurick, Lim, Titta, Sofy and Regin. **Tigre retained his position as Brune's Top General and Supreme Commander. Currently Tigre is the only Top General on Brune. **Damad was captured and treated as prisoner-of war under Tigre but instead he becoming his friend, especially since Tigre once owes his help during his amnesia his amnesia on Lebus. This would foretells Damad's crucial role in Tigre's life in the final arcLight Novel Volume 18. *Sofy's bolder movement in hugging Tigre in front to the girls further boils their (romance) rivalry for Tigre's affection. Her action foreshadows even further the Vanadis movements to get Tigre's affection towards them. **Although being consulted by Sofy, it remains unclear when Mila will make her move since Elen made love with Tigre after a victory in Montour Plains. Trivia * Unlike Muozinel Invasion Arc where Silver Meteor Army faced huge disadvantages in number of troops (2,000 + 4,000 from Olmutz post battle against Advance Party) against Muozinel's advance force (20,000 troops) led by Kashim and main army (30,000 troops + 10,000 surviving the war against Silver Meteor Army) led by Kureys, and were also heavily fatigued due to battling continuously after battling Advance Force multiple times without knowing there are main force back then, this time Tigre was able to release the full potential of Moonlight Knights. ** This is also where not only 1 but 3 Vanadises will participate in the battle against Muozinel Army. *This is Elen's first battle against Muozinel Army. *This arc is considered as a a rematch clause between Tigre and Kureys despite Kureys doesn't have information about him until their encounter on Battle of Ormea. * Regin's decree the Moonlight Knights turns to a Brune Army but the official name was remain Moonlight Knights due to the Army was remain a Coalition Army between Brune and Zhcted. ** The reason Regin decree it was because all Brune Army are being placed under Tigre's command despite that Damad and Kureys are still looking at the Army as a Moonlight Knights. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3